Death of A Reader------
by Kokiri7656
Summary: Something Post Rapture inspired me to do. It's my one and only poem. Please light flames only. It's my first and only try.


Subj:**(no subject)**  
Date:7/14/00 12:06:11 AM Pacific Daylight Time  
From:HyruleKokiri13  
To:HyruleKokiri13  
  
Death of a Reader  
  
-by Kokiri 7656  
  
I wish I had a good Bible quote to open this, just like Post Rapture, but I don't.  
  
Author's note: I am not suicidal. By no means is this meant to disrespect Post Rapture. He is my favorite author and began my love for the Kokiri, especially Saria. In fact, this is inspired by "Death of a Writer". Like Post did in "Death of a Writer", I'm just expressing some of the things I hate about myself right now. The thing I hate most about myself right now is my impatience.  
  
Return of the Deku Key  
  
Come this way  
  
I have a gift for you  
  
It was given to one  
  
But it wasn't done  
  
Until it gave a new view  
  
For all that wish to see  
  
Come this way  
  
To receive a prize  
  
That will open their eyes  
  
Into the world of those like me  
  
It is the precious Deku Key  
  
It will unlock your mind  
  
And allow you to find  
  
The various works of most  
  
Which include Doom, Ides, and especially Post  
  
You shall have this key  
  
And use this key  
  
So as to unlock and reveal  
  
A world you wish were real  
  
But you know can never be  
  
This is the Deku Key  
  
You can use it to escape  
  
You will wonder and think  
  
See creatures of all size and shape  
  
And fly just like Link  
  
Just open the lock  
  
And you will see an enormous page  
  
You can imagine my awe and shock  
  
When I read the story of the Forest Sage  
  
But who wrote of this young missy  
  
Her youth and innocence captured  
  
Who wrote of the one Link called Sissy  
  
It was the one and only Post Rapture  
  
So for those who write and cannot see  
  
Here is the gift of the Deku Key  
  
A Cold April Shower  
  
It was a cold April shower  
  
When I hit a random site  
  
When I was struck by an impact and power  
  
And an emotional might  
  
I read of a Kokiri girl  
  
Who risked her life  
  
To step into a new world  
  
Of pain and strife  
  
Hyrule was the place  
  
A land that was ever so vast  
  
But with the disease of the Kokiri race  
  
She knew she couldn't last  
  
She went to find the hero  
  
To help her friends  
  
But her efforts led to zero  
  
When her suffering ends  
  
But it wasn't all a failure and bother  
  
For Saria found the love of the Almighty Father  
  
I was a normal person the day before  
  
My life was normal to the core  
  
But when I read this, I felt like a pawn  
  
For I found myself reading at the crack of dawn  
  
I saw the antics of the Kokiri kids  
  
The bickering of the Kokiri kids  
  
The innocence of the Kokiri kids  
  
The peace of the Kokiri kids  
  
And it could be seen  
  
That I fell in love with the kids in green  
  
When I saw Mido, Miso, Sofa, Somi, Fala, Rala, Ralo, Fala, Domi, Dila, Sodo, and Dore  
  
I soon found myself asking for more  
  
But I never forgot reading of Saria, the delicate flower  
  
On that one cold April shower  
  
The Thirst for More  
  
I cried tears of joy  
  
When I saw the ending with Saria and her "mother"  
  
I was a content young boy  
  
But I admit I needed another  
  
Then my imagination had set all sails  
  
When I saw a story called "Kokiri Tales"  
  
The Shimmering Emerald was all alone  
  
To life the rest of her days  
  
Guarding the Forest Temple zone  
  
The life of a Sage, it's bad in so many ways  
  
She gave herself to help her Link  
  
And to be stuck alone must really stink  
  
But suddenly she heard a sound she swore was a ghost  
  
But 'twas no phantom, just a man called Post  
  
Saria had craved so much for a friend  
  
She wanted her loneliness to come to an end  
  
The man Post, for her he felt sorry  
  
He decided he would listen when she told him a story  
  
A story in which Saria couldn't believe what she was seeing  
  
It was something that would surely flip a lid  
  
It was a sentient being  
  
A red creature called a Skull Kid  
  
And she recalled of her friends, which to her was a family  
  
And cried over how she was forced to part unhappily  
  
The last I saw of the Shimmering Emerald, she was crying  
  
These were not tears of joy in the rain  
  
No, there was no denying  
  
That Saria was crying tears of pain  
  
I thought that I would see Post  
  
Do what Saria desired the most  
  
And find out if the village was still breathing  
  
But what I saw had me seething  
  
What I and she wanted, we did not get  
  
For Kokiri Tales 4 was not done yet  
  
Death of a Reader  
  
I should have stayed out of the site  
  
I should have never began  
  
The pain of not knowing does bite  
  
It was not part of my plan  
  
But what's done is done  
  
And it's too late  
  
I was the one  
  
Who chose Kokiri Tales on that date  
  
I wish Saria were not sad  
  
But it is something not to be had  
  
I was saddened and could not keep my chin up  
  
For it appeared that Post Rapture had given up  
  
He believes his audience is gone, but wait  
  
That is not true  
  
Not now or at any rate  
  
I will always stick by him like glue  
  
I will always keep reading  
  
I just hope his mind and talent can keep feeding  
  
Conclusion of 3  
  
It was then that I had the full grasp of who Saria really was  
  
(Oh God, how sad)  
  
Simply a lonely little girl, rejected by the elements and hidden from the populous  
  
(Does she really have to suffer like this?)  
  
And in all of such weakness, she was a broken elder  
  
(I wish she knew what happened to her friends)  
  
A veteran of pain, and a wise relic of agony  
  
(I hope Sodo is still breathing)  
  
A lonely soul, Saria was, who had long missed the beautiful warmth of youth  
  
(::cries:: I can't stand it)  
  
Facing only the sunset, she longed for the past  
  
(I wish she had it back)  
  
The time when, all that ever mattered was the nonsensical light  
  
(An innocent like her shouldn't suffer like that)  
  
The fiery rays of a bright and rising dawn  
  
(Maybe part 4 will bring her happi…wait…there is no part 4)  
  
Silence  
  
……………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IT CAN'T END LIKE THAT!  
  
THE FREAKIN' STORY NEEDS ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
WHY DOES POST RAPTURE FEEL THIS WAY?!  
  
HAS HE NO FAITH IN HIS TALENT?!  
  
WHY DOES HE FEEL THAT NO ONE CARES?!  
  
OK, WHO CARES IF SARIA LIVES ALONE THE REST OF HER LIFE?!  
  
WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENED IN HER PAST?!  
  
WHO CARES WHETHER THE KOKIRI VILLAGE WAS EXTERMINATED OR NOT?!  
  
I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'VE CARED EVER SINCE I FIRST READ THE FIRST STORY!  
  
THIS STUPID DEKU KEY!  
  
IT IS TO BLAME!  
  
I NEVER WOULD'VE CARED THIS MUCH!  
  
IF WASN'T FOR THIS STUPID DEKU KEY!  
  
Was that me?  
  
Did  
  
I  
  
Just  
  
Blow  
  
Up  
  
Like  
  
That?  
  
Is  
  
It  
  
The  
  
Real  
  
Kokiri7656?  
  
Is  
  
It  
  
The  
  
Frustration  
  
Of  
  
Months  
  
Of  
  
Wait?  
  
Or  
  
Is  
  
It  
  
That  
  
I've  
  
Been  
  
Up  
  
All  
  
Night  
  
Writing  
  
This?  
  
I  
  
Am  
  
Sorry  
  
For  
  
What  
  
I  
  
Am.  
  
I'm  
  
Just  
  
A  
  
Reader.  
  
An  
  
Impatient  
  
Reader  
  
End  
  
Maybe I was meant to see  
  
The story of the Shimmering Emerald  
  
For it has impacted my life  
  
In ways you will never know  
  
But without an ending to see  
  
What use is there for a Deku Key?  
  
I must know what happens to Saria  
  
I must read and see her  
  
So that I may not fear  
  
The Death of a Reader  



End file.
